Kuroko no Basuke: Romeo Juliet version
by CrystalAquaCrimson27
Summary: A Kuroko no Basuke: Romeo Juliet version. Akashi x Fem!Kuroko!
1. Prologue

**All credit goes to William Shakespeare and his story 'Romeo and Juliet'**

**I do not own anything even the plot and the cover, but once this story will be finished, I will make a sequel and this will be about the modern world, If you want more information about it review~!**

* * *

**Act I**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whole misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

* * *

**R&R**

* * *

**Tell me if you want read more about this story~**


	2. Chapter 1: If They Did Not Meet Part one

**I do not own anything! Sadly, not even the plot! All credits goes to William Shakespeare, his story Romeo and Juliet and lastly, the manga Romeo x Juliet…**

**Answers to some reviews:**

**To .Zoldyck -san:**

**I was on a giffy on posting the prologue. And for your question, yes this will be tragedy with some romance.**

**To LenXKagamine12234 -san:**

**Thank you for thinking that this is a good Au fic. And don't worry, this story may be based off on the play, results will be the same but scenes will be different so you guys may not know what will happen next.**

**Beta-ed by: Akirafanatic!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: "If They Did Not Meet" / "Destino" Part 1**_

* * *

_Formerly in the Flower City of Neo Verona, there was a dispute between the two rulers, and those are the Montague and the Capulet Families..._

* * *

"Conrad, quick!" shouted a man. Standing next to him is a woman, both looking worried. "Take Tetsumi away!"

In the burning palace, they could hear the loud footsteps of the attackers.

"Father?" A young girl, known as Tetsumi, looked confused. Her frightened, sky blue eyes looked at the man. Suddenly, another man with jet black hair, Conrad, as the first man had called him, grabbed her by the arm.

"We have to be quick! Hurry!" he shouted as he carried Tetsumi to a winged horse.

"Father!"

Back in the palace, the same man held the corpse of his wife as he stared with hatred at the man with long, black hair holding a sword. "... Montague..."

"Call me 'Duke,' Capulet," the man, known as the Lord of the Montague House said as he tightened his grip on his sword. "After tonight, the one who's going to rule Neo Verona...," He grinned as he lifted the sword. "… is me!"

"You bastard!" the man, or the Lord of the Capulet House, shouted, before the Lord of the Montague House stabbed him with the sword, blood splattering.

Outside the burning palace, a winged horse flew. Riding on the horse, Conrad held a crying, two-year-old Tetsumi in his arms.

"Father... Mother..."

* * *

_Fourteen Years Later_

In the town square of Neo Verona, the citizens gathered around, watching the scene, frightened and in pity.

"Please stop it!" a woman begged the two soldiers, who had their spears on the neck of a sky-blue-haired girl with identical sky blue eyes, her tears brimming in her eyes. "Noooo! Help!" the sky-blue-haired girl shouted.

"My daughter is not sixteen years old!" the woman pleaded.

"Mother!"

The citizens of Neo Verona could only watch in pity, murmurs escaping.

"It's a daughter hunt..."

"They're looking for the sole survivor of the Capulet family, aren't they?"

"I don't think she's still alive… is she?"

"I am telling the truth!" the woman shouted again as she looked at the guard pleadingly.

"Shut up!" The guard said as he hits the woman, making her fall to the ground. "Don't get in the way!"

"Mother!"

A man with blonde hair suddenly showed up with a document in hand. "Oi! Don't be a slowpoke! Hurry and bring her with us..." A dragger suddenly stabbed the document he is holding, sticking it to the wall behind him. "Huh!?" He went to get the document, but look up as he heard a shout of "Who in the hell is that!?"

They could see a man, his blue hat covering a part of his face.

"Haih!" He landed on the blonde's face and leaped back. His glove-covered right hand pulled down his blue hat not letting it to fly away. "If you don't want your fine sword to be rusted by the night fog, then you'd be better off quickly sheathing your sword back into its scabbard."

The blond man held his now bloodied nose, starring back at the man in fear. "Wh... Who in the hell are you?!"

"Well, I guess you and the quality of your swords are alike..."

The chattering of the crowd was heard.

The man ignored the chattering and continued his speech, looking at the blonde man in malice**[*]**. "It seems to be eaten away by the rust already, am I right?"

The blonde stared at the man in hatred. "Wha..."

The crowd continued to murmur amongst each other.

"Oi… could it be..."

"Eh? The rumored one?"

"The Blue Whirlwind!?"

"Is he for real?"

Behind the murmuring crowd, a boy with black hair, white highlights and sky blue eyes snuck through the crowd and made his way to the tied girl. "Be quiet..." he whispered as he untied the girl. "Now is your chance!"

The girl smiled, thanking the boy, before running to her mother and hugging her in the process. "Mother!"

"That little brat...!" the man growled before attacking the Blue Whirlwind, while the latter leaped back to dodge the attack. "I will chop you into pieces!"

The two soldiers looked up. "Wha..."

The Blue Whirlwind found that as an advantage and swiftly attacked the two with his sword. "Hiyaaaah!" He turned around and started to attack the blonde and the soldier next to him.

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

The two fell in the fountain. "Hahaha, I don't think it is too late for you to cool yourself down with cold water, is it?"**  
**

"That's great! Blue Whirlwind!"

"Teach them another lesson!"

The blonde stood up and glared at the Whirlwind. "This little bastard! How dare you try to embarrass me!" He tried to attack the Whirlwind. Keyword: _tried_. However, before he could get near the Whirlwind, the little boy from earlier threw 'ordinary' marbles. The marbles exploded.

"Uwahhh!"

"My eyes!"

"Akh."

The kid waved goodbye while grinning, and next to him was the Whirlwind.

"Don't let the Blue Whirlwind escape!"

Therefore, the chase began.

In the same area, two winged horses were flying. One was pure white, indicating the high position of the noble. The teen sitting on the horse had red hair and red eyes. Next to him and his horse was a brown winged horse, and the teen sitting on the horse had dark blue hair and eyes. The redhead looked down, watching the fighting guards and Blue Whirlwind. "Another dispute between the townspeople and the nobles?"

The blunette nodded, "Indeed, it has been happening very often recently."

The wind seemed to have become stronger, making the two flying horses unbalanced, but they didn't fall. "Uh, hey!" the blunette said.

Below the fighting area was the market, the townspeople who heard the commotion looked up.

"Look! The Blue Whirlwind is in action!"

"Which one, which one!?"

A pink-haired girl looked up and paled. "That's…!"

The Whirlwind paid no heed to the townspeople and thrust his sword at the blonde, his blade in his bag. The townspeople in the area looked up again, noticing the falling coins.

"It's a gold coin!"

"Blue Whirlwind! That was excellent!"

The said person jumped down, landing on his feet. The blonde quickly went to the side of the bridge and looked down, seeing the townspeople gathering his gold coins. "No! The bag! Grrrr, you bastard!"

The Whirlwind looked up and stared blankly at the blonde before running away. "Yay! I've whacked those damn nobles again today!"

"Tetsuya!"

Whirlwind, or Tetsuya, stopped and turned around. "Satsuki?!"

The pink-haired girl, Satsuki, looked at Tetsuya angrily. "You did that kind of thing again!? How many times have I told you not to let yourself stand out too much in front of the crowd like that, but you still did!"

"No, that was…" He paused to find a reason.

Satsuki paled when she saw that a guard was behind Tetsuya. "Tetsuya!" she shouted in alert.

"This is the end for you, Blue Whirlwind." With that, the soldier attacked Tetsuya, whom stepped back, but he happened to step on a weak spot in the blocks and fell.

Satsuki covered her eyes with her hands. _"Oh, shit!" _she thought, shouting, "NO!"

* * *

**That's all for now, everyone! I hope that this chapter would be satisfying for all of you! (But, I know that all of you will skin me alive for the cliffhanger...) The question for this chapter!**

**Question: Will Tetsuya fall or saved by someone? and who?**

**I'll write faster if someone answered the right answer!**

**Oh! and before I forgot, Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate it! More reviews means more motivation in writing. (I'm a lazy person after all...)**


End file.
